conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
USA-alien affairs
|link=Vril society]] |link=Vril society]] |link=Vril society]] USA-alien affairs is a subpart of the alien agenda to guide world Nations into entering a contract with by 1954. Alien affairs, in the modern world, began as early as the 1920s with the Vril society who channelled UFO plans from beings from Aldabaren in NS Germany-alien affairs. Alien presence made known to USA On , , the Los Angeles air raid began the “Battle of Los Angeles”, lasting two days, in response to UFO sightings. The UFO sightings of LA marks the beginning of US-alien affairs in the alien conspiracy. Alien prep work After the US had conducted the in 1945, the alien agenda was now ready to prepare for First Contact. The prerequisite, was for to intentionally crash UFO drones (ie. Roswell Incident) at key locations around the Earth, such as in the US, Brazil, and Soviet Union/Russia during the period of 1947 and 1952/3. This allowed World Powers to see what kind of advanced technology could be reversed engineered. The alien intention here, was to woo World Nations into being awed by leading technology, thus obliging them to enter their country into a contract with Solar Warden (See 1954 USA contract). In 2003, Marina Popovich reported that the Soviet government had pieces of five spaceships in its possession and reports for 14,000 UFO sightings, in her book UFO glasnost.http://nymag.com/selectall/2018/03/13-reasons-to-believe-aliens-are-real.html 1953 alien agenda :Main: Alien Research, The was an earmark in the overall alien agenda, to establish unofficial First Contact with the USA. In 1953, the Solar Warden moved their larger, more intimidating ships, in a proximity to Earth that could easily be detected by US government astronomers. They broadcasted radio signals that were intercepted by the US project SIGMA, that used binary code transmissions. The large ships of Solar Warden positioned themselves in (LEO), and communicated an arrangement to meet with the president of the United States. Meanwhile, Solar Warden was also reaching out to Soviet Union officials, as well as other key government groups in separate communications. 1954 USA meeting The paved the way for Solar Warden to guide the USA into entering a contract with the Solar Warden by February 1954. Other major World Powers were also guided into contract with the Solar Warden, including the Soviet Union/Russia.UFO-Alien Database, Krill papers, web archive 1995, by O.H. KrillTo prepare this step, Solar Warden transmitted a message facade to : that they are a race of beings from the system, whose planet was dying, and that at some unknown future point they would not survive there. This message prompted President Eisenhower to meet with . In February 1954 at , Eisenhower went to the secret meeting, where Krlll was described as appearing to be a "large-nosed gray alien". Krill deified himself as your "Omnipotent Highness", a title that was secretly mocked by US officials, who did not take kindly to such titles. At this meeting, President Eisenhower submitted to the Solar Warden, and entered the United States of America into a contract, commonly known in ufology as the . 1954 USA contract ).|link=w:c:mythology:Moloch]] :Main: Exopolitics, Although US officials were led to believe that they were entering a "treaty" with the intent of exchanging knowledges with an "extraterrestrial" race, they were in fact, entering a contract with age-old Earth natives, who required the following from the USA: * The US government is to swear to secrecy of [ their ] presence on Earth. * The US government is required to grant full access to all and any US government facilities. * The US government must dedicate , USA, including Nevada, to develop and maintain underground bases under specified Indian reservations "holy sites". * The US government must meet/or allow a quota of biological specimens to be offered (including human biology). The ancient practice of offering human biology to the ancients, goes back to the dawn of mankind, now made official in the United States of America, with cooperation of the US government as of 1954. The United States of America sold its soul upon execution of the , ten years prior, in 1945. Alien propaganda The “tall whites” demanded that the US dismantle and destroy all nuclear weapons. They cited that the US was unable to handle such tech responsibly, and that humans overall are on a path of self-destruction, raping the Earth's natural resources. However, nuclear disarmament was not in the interest of the United States, and thus their overtures were rejected. :Examples of alien propaganda: * Exopolitics, ; Alien Research, (1957-1960) * UFO-Alien Database, The Friendship Case (1956-1990) * Alien Research, (1965-c.1995) * Alien Research, (1997) The Russians are coming Unbeknownst to Eisenhower, other Power Nations were entering into their own seperate contracts with , including the Soviet Union/Russia. As soon as Eisenhower got wind that the Russians were also involved with the alien presence, he ordered Executive Memorandum NSC 5411 to begin a special that would attempt to uncover the alien agenda. The agenda was seeded in the 1954 USA contract, that Eisenhower had just signed the US into, earlier that same year. :In late , when Eisenhower discovers that the Russians are also involved with the alien presence. The following protocols are thrusted in place: :#Eisenhower initiates the . :#Eisenhower mandates Majority Twelve (MJ-12), sometimes known as “Majestic 12”, with Nelson Rockefeller’s aid. :# makes plans for vacating the seat of Under Secretary of Health, Education, and Welfare in , in focus of MJ-12. :# s (in effect as early as ) at maximum. See also * Alien agenda References * Category:Ufology